1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to a slide electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Among portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), the slide form factor is popular, in which one housing slides relative to the other by a mechanism to open or close the portable electronic device.
However, the slide electronic devices typically only allow the two housings to slide parallel to each other. Therefore, when the slide portable electronic device is positioned horizontally, it is difficult to view a display positioned on one of the housings.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.